


My little monkey forever

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe is moving on from Lucifer. She is not open to him as she used to be in the past. In additon to this, all the tribe is alway so close to Chloe to prevent Lucifer from any attempt of reconciliation. So, when an old enemy resurfaces to hurt Chloe, Lucifer is forced to find a way to save her. Even it involves one of his worst fellows: his brother Michael.LA blackout, a rainy night in the penthouse, a secret revealed, an angel , broken by a prayer, allowed the impossible.





	1. Crimson roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Maybe too short to be the first chapter, but I have to find the right way. And I was too impatient to share with you  
> A strange topic, maybe. But it jumped to my mind when I was remembering my daddy that left me 24 years ago. Chloe's prayer is my prayer.  
> Hope you like it and wait for comments and suggestions.  
> By the way: I'm writing in a language that is not mine, as I'm Italian. Hope not too many mistakes.  
> Just enjoy the trip

Chloe sat down at the counter in her kitchen with a mug of coffee in her right hand and the newspaper in the left.  
"Damn it-she muttered to herself- this nightmare never ends"  
"Hey Chlo, are you with me?"  
Chloe startled at Maze coming close and blinked at her.  
"Sorry Maze. I 'm afraid I'm not following you."  
"Of course, you aren't" Maze pause in disbelief. Then, looking better at her roommate, she noted her pale skin and the black spots under her eyes. Chloe was clearly exhausted and a little bit unsteady.  
Maze went on her knees in front of Chloe, taking her hands:" What 's happening? Really. Tell me.  
Need me to kick someone's ass or to throw my knifes at?"  
A ghost smile crossed Chloe’s face for a second and then disappeared.  
Slowly, she handed the newspaper out to Maze who did not understand why human beings’ affairs could affect her. But suddenly she changed her mind, when she read a couple of very well known names in the main article. Her eyes widened and she could do anything but raising a hand close to her mouth in horror.  
“Chloe-she whispered-has it really happened? To you? At seventeen? You have never told me that”  
“I barely tell myself, Maze, It took me months to recover. And now it seems we start from the beginning. Ant it will be even worse.”  
“Why? You’re an adult know and a cop. You have a gun and you know how to fight .And…” Maze completed the sentence in her mind “You have a ninja demon as a friend and the entitled Devil on your side.  
“Why is it even worse this time? My dad is not with me any longer Maze. And I’m afraid the darkness will catch me. Forever”

In the end, Chloe left home, a little bit released to have shared that burden with someone.  
Maze looked at her walking to her car and drove to the precinct. Then grabbed her mobile and make a quick call:” Linda, love. We have a problem. Greater than poisoning or any blondie bimbo in pink.” 

Chloe walked to her desk, still lost in her thoughts when she realized a little crowd was around it. Coming closer, she noted a huge bunch of roses on the surface.  
“Chloe-Dan’s voice came beyond her- you have a secret lover, haven’t you?” Some laughs busted out and Chloe smiled too, while she picked up the flowers. But she froze when she recognized them. Crimson roses. HE had been there. He dared to do it. To her. In a place full of cops.  
She felt her head spinning around and her knees betrayed her. She almost fell down, but someone took her shoulders firmly and she found her balance immediately.  
“Detective-Lucifer’s voice sounded worried-are you fine?” She nodded, more to herself than to him and then raised her head, her gaze met his, filled with anxiety and questions.  
She gestured to the flowers “My father’s favorite ones. When my parents quarreled-and It happened lot of times-my daddy bought them for my mother. And when my.ehm..movie was released, he was so proud of me that he literally filled my room with the roses”.  
They have reminded her of her father. He knew how much she had loved him, so proud of him to follow his footsteps and to define herself “John Decker’s kid”.  
“You still miss your father-he told her gently, but with a small crack in his voice where Chloe read his thought: You loved your father and you lost it too early. I hate mine and I will face him for the eternity. “  
“I’m thinking to my father a lot, recently-she suddenly said-I suppose because Trixie is asking me so many details about her grandpa. He would have been great. They would have been great together.” The explanation sounded good, but Lucifer felt that some pieces were missing, Or accurately hidden. What was the detective keeping for herself? What kind of secret? Ah if his power were affected her…..But he could just formulated hypothesis while staring at her: so strong and brave in the surface, but so sensitive and hurt inside. Hurt by him, too.  
He took a step forward to her, just to squeeze her arm to reassure her, when a small figure crossed his path and threw her arms around Chloe.  
Ella kept the detective in her arms for a long, whispering sometimes that Lucifer did not hear.  
And when he saw Linda, that barely left her studio in the middle of the morning, on the top of the precinct stairway, waving to Chloe and Ella, greeting them with a joyful “Come on, ladies, Maze is already in the car”, he was perfectly sure that something was going wrong.  
4 women close to each other, closer to Chloe, the tribe around her like a shield. That meant just one thing: danger. A great danger.  
The tribe had locked him out. But he realized he had a good pal to count on.  
“Dammit John Decker-he muttered to himself-just let me save your daughter.”


	2. Guardian angel, guardian devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer kept on investigating,but apparently he still skipping things  
> But he received an unexpected help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on with the story. It's a little bit slow burning, but I hope it helps to bring a strong develpment  
> Enjoy it

After the detective went away with Ella and Linda, Lucifer checked the bunch of roses for any clues to identify the potential sender, but unsuccessfully.  
Even Dan had no idea where the flowers came from and he seemed also to ignore why they were so important for Chloe, that meant that neither the old Detective Douche was aware of the situation.  
Following his instinct, he went to the archive, sure that the solution had to include Chloe’s father.  
He checked the files of all the cases involving John Decker, but he couldn’t find anything related to the man, the Detective and the roses.  
When he stopped, it was almost midnight. Frustrated for the waste of time, still confused for Chloe’s reaction and very disappointed because she had apparently opened to her girls, but not to him, he decided to go back to LUX, maybe the only right place he had on Earth….maybe it was time to go back to his previous job….  
Lucifer was about the left the precinct, lost in his thoughts, when his mobile rang in his jacket inner pocket.  
“Amenadiel, big guy: if you are looking for Maze or Linda, the last time I have seen them, they had kidnapped the Detective and planned to have their time all together, including Miss Lopez.  
Amenadiel told him off: “Are. You. Jealous. Of. The. Ladies? You. Are. An. Idiot “  
Lucifer started to reply in anger voice, when Amenadiel went on with something that Lucifer could not fully understood. He just caught some words: stalker, abduction, John Decker, Chloe, danger.  
He stopped teasing his brother: “What have you said?” he asked, hoped to have completely misunderstood what his brother has almost shouted through the phone. His wide widened in horror, the same one Maze felt that early morning.  
He was right: something was wrong. And John Decker was involved. And seen the nature of the crime, no surprise he had not found it in the archive.  
He drove fast to Chloe’s home and, when he arrived, he could easily identify Ella’s and Linda’s cars parked in the street. Still all together.  
He knocked a little bit too strong and fast, breaking the loud voices inside the house.  
“Who’s now?” Chloe asked  
“Who can demolish your door after midnight, Decker?!”  
“Oh right, Maze. Who else?”  
Chloe opened the door, pony tail and long shirt on ”It is past midnight Lucifer. What are you doing here? There are no cases to investigate.”  
She had not invited him to go into. He looked down at her: she seemed more relaxed and clearly enjoying the other ladies company. The other. Not his  
“Are not you afraid your offspring could wake up in the middle of the night with all that chaos?”  
“Oh- pure amusement crossed Chloe’s face: he cared about her daughter-my mother had planned to spend a week with Trixie. They left this afternoon. So, lady party night at home. At least, we don’t risk demolishing another bar.”  
“You really enjoyed it, confess Decker-Maze shouted from the inside”  
Chloe closed the door a little bit behind her and refocused on Lucifer.  
“Sorry, you are here for a reason. May I help you?” her voice neutral, professional  
He didn’t reply, but gave her a copy of the newspaper he had bought after Amendadiel’s phone call.  
“Oh, this one- she said- nothing to take care too much Lucifer.”  
“Not too much to care?-he was furious- the dear old perfect system you call human justice made a silly technical mistake and was forced to send home free a man who was so obsessed with you when you was an actress to kidnap some young ladies reminding him of you and tortured them to death. Your father captured him and sent him to prison, where I suppose he had not the best time of his life, considering the horrible scars across his face”  
Instinctively, he touched his face and so he lost the moment when Chloe shivered at those words.  
“I think it was him to send you the roses, to let you know he is around. You are in danger, Detective: you let your daughter go away with your mother to protect both. Please, don’t be as stubborn as usual and agree to spend the next days in the penthouse. I’ll drive you back and for the office: you can work but on my sight”  
Chloe smiled a little “No need to do it, but thank you. For the proposal and for checking me at home”  
“You are afraid, Detective and no one is here with you.” He tried again.  
“I’m not alone, Lucifer: my friends are here with me.”  
“Your. Friends. All right: you have everything you need, Detective. And I’m not. Good night and enjoy the rest of your party.”  
Lucifer turned around and walked quickly to his Corvette and disappeared in a minute.  
Chloe looked at him driving as a maniac toward LUX, she supposed. Or to some long legs-blondie beauty’s bed. Not her business any more, indeed.  
She locked the door and return to her ladies.  
“Chloe-Linda said in her quiet, professional tone-Lucifer seems to know a very short and easy version of the story. “  
Chloe nodded silently.  
“You should tell him everything-Linda went on-he sounds bored and frustrated for the situation after …you know what I mean”  
“Yeah, I know. But…I don’t file like. It’s not a matter of being stubborn or looking for such a kind of revenge.  
I simply don’t want him in my private life. It is just too complicate without him.”  
Ella hugged Chloe: I understand you, but he his right. Until we capture him, you should be in the safest place in the city.”  
“Ella, it is a night club, not Fort Knox”  
“But it is safer than your house”  
“I have Maze with me. Don’t worry”  
Maze raised her bear to show her approval and the ladies went on talking and laughing to fight the fear all of them could feel in the air.  
What they could not imagine is a posh, black car parked in the backyard, whose driver, elegantly dressed in Armani was smoking a cigarette, checking the streets, restlessly.  
“Spying your little woman, guy? You have some serious problems, do you know that?”  
“Hello my annoying and absolutely asshole bro. Why are you pestering us? Some other rebel angel to cast out of Eden? Or just a trip on earth to join your lovely family? In any case, an enormous waste of time”  
Michael rolled his eyes at the sky, resisting to hit him as he didn’t want a fight.  
“Why have you called me, Luci?”  
“Stop calling me like that that. I hate it. It sounds childish. Anyway, I need your help.”  
Michael bent his head on his shoulder and exhale: “so? What’s you plan?”  
“Oh it is easy: you have to check where John Decker is, after he died. When you have found it, we can discuss the further tasks.”  
“Ok, you’re totally insane. It’s time for you to go back to the Hell: humanity is badly affecting you.  
And…”Michael stopped when the door opened and the ladies run out a little bit unsteady. Chloe came out to greet them another time and to shake hands and received hugs.  
Michael turned to Lucifer, to torment him a little bit longer, but then he saw his face and his eyes while he stared at Chloe.  
“Yes, I’m right. You have a problem, Luci, A very big one. And I’m having too in a while”  
Lucifer turned his head to him.  
“Just a problem, bro? You’re very humble. And tell me, why do you think you’re going to have problems on Earth?”  
“Because I know where John Decker is now. It’s time for you to connect.”


	3. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man, a devil, an angel focused on saving a miracle girl.  
> And deep secrets that are hard to reveale
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> You comments and thought are always welcomed

The penthouse was dark and silent, all the windows closed and the elevator blocked.  
Nobody could enter, nobody could leave.  
Michael was in the center of the living-room, his wings fully opened, his fists clenched against his hips.  
He closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little bit, like a wolf ready to howl to the moon.  
Lucifer was observing in the distance, without a sound. Michael had been very clear: no interferences in the process to have a dead soul back on Earth.  
Michael was moving his lips in a silent prayer. He went on for how long Lucifer couldn’t say, but suddenly, a grey shadow was forming in front of them, not well defined in the beginning, but becoming clearer and clearer in a few minutes: a still young man, with strong features and a gentle, pure sight.  
Lucifer moved closer and recognized John Decker not because he had seen him in some photos at the Detective ‘s home, but because John irradiated the same strength, the same sense of protection of his daughter. “Wish she were here-the Devil thought-this would have comforted her so much”.  
“This is not possible-Michael whispered to his brother, as he had read inside him- you know Luci. We are breaking many rules.”  
John Decker turned his head around, in confusion. Then, his eyes met Lucifer’s and he hissed thought his teeth:” Stay away from me, Devil. From me and my family”  
No surprise he had recognized him: he shared life with part of the celestial being, after all.   
Lucifer raised his hands in front of him: “No point to hurt you or your family, Mr. Decker. But I’m afraid your daughter is in great danger. And I need your help to save her”  
“Do you know my little monkey? -John asked, surprised and defensive-Why? And why do you need my help? -he paused a little, then he realized-My daughter doesn’t trust you. Or doesn’t want your support. But why do you want to protect her? You are not that kind of…of…being. Can you be? Someone who cares someone else? And why Chloe? -John abruptly stopped, his eyes widened- you have feelings for her, but you have done something wrong and she is pushing you away. And you are dying for it.”  
Michael looked at both: “Human father’s instinct. Fascinating. And Devil’s feelings for a little mortal being. You’ll never stop to surprise me, bro.”  
Lucifer didn’t reply, shocked by the truth Michael and John have just underlying: he betrayed Chloe’s trust and Chloe is too fragile to leave her alone to face the situation.  
He cleared his throat, stepped closer to John and started to talk.

The time seemed to stop in the penthouse, now darker and colder than any other place in the universe.  
Lucifer told him how they first met, how they started working together and how she was changing him. He did not hide what he had done and why, not very proud of himself indeed, but he thought it was the only way he had to protect her and the consequences over those crazy, painful days, when Chloe was really taking the chance he had given back to her, protecting herself from him, stubbornly refusing his help. But he had to protect her, it didn’t matter what it meant and costed.   
When he paused, in the end, his throat ached, his mouth was dried and his eyes were wet.  
Michael was silent, eyes on the floor, to hide his own tears and the mixed feelings he had inside, for his brother, his Father and the woman apparently caught in the middle of a familiar revenge.   
John was silent too. He was elaborating every single word he had just heard, trying to figure out all the ordeal his little monkey had been and still was forced through.  
“She doesn’t deserve it-he commented, looking at nobody in the room, as he was just talking to himself-I have left alone too early. She had not fully recovered when I died and I made her get broken into pieces again. I’m afraid she is not rebuilding herself even now. She used to be so open and innocent that was extremely easy to hurt her. She had to learn to be more self-protective, building a defensive wall around herself.. What happened had forced her to become something different to survive.  
I may bet it took a long time and a very hard battle with herself to let you in her life, close to her essential core. And you …. abandoned her. Not judging your intentions, man, but I can see my little monkey’s reason and I can’t blame her. And I’m not sure I want you-the Devil himself-get back to her.”  
I’ll help you just because she is in danger and you are really focused to fix it. But nothing more than this”.  
Lucifer nodded in silence, while Michael reached John and told him something Lucifer couldn’t catch.  
“He has to stay here- Michael explained-so you have to act by yourself bro.”  
Lucifer nodded again: What do I have to do?”  
“Take Chloe away from her house”  
Lucifer rolled out his eyes:” Such an original suggestion Micki, thank you. I haven’t realized it”  
“It’s not time for irony Luci. Take her here, kidnapping her if in case. But manage to have her here before midnight, right?”  
“Right. But having here in the penthouse and her father too…..”  
“Not your business. Go and rescue her”.

Lucifer drove as fast as possible to Chloe’s home.  
No tribe’s cars around there. Good.  
No lady parties sound inside. Very good.  
No sound inside. No good at all.  
He knocked the door, just to be polite, but he had already opened the door before asking for permission.  
The lights were turned out and Lucifer had to move carefully not to hurt the furniture  
The Detective was not sleeping on the couch and there is no her bag or their keys around.  
Not home from the precinct yet? It’s late, even for her.  
He climbed the stairs to her bedroom when he heard a noise, low and suffocate, coming from the inside.  
He slowly opened the door, letting his eyes capturing what was inside and he froze.  
The room was literally stuffed with the crimsons roses, the smell so sweet and intense to be nauseating.  
He stepped into and then he saw her, pressed against the wall, as she wanted to be part of it, curled around her bent legs, her chin on her knees, crying:the noise he had captured.  
He was close to her in a second, checking if she was injured, but apparently not.  
“Detective, what.. .”  
She raised a trembling hand in front of him:” He was here. He is going to catch me, again. And this time my father will be not there for me”.  
Lucifer stood up, taking her hand and made her stand up too:” Come with me, Detective. I have left you guiding the game for too long”.  
Chloe did not protest when he took her hand and guided her gently down the stairs, across the living room, out of her house and into the Corvette. She did not say a word or try to interact with the world around herself.  
She was really shocked, lost in a place he wasn’t allow to enter.  
He had nothing left to do apart let his mind elaborating what John and Chloe had said: it was easy to hurt her, she had to learn to build a shield to protect herself. He was going to catch her again.  
It was like having ice and electricity and boiling oil down along his spine:” He didn’t only kidnap some girls looking like you torturing them to death. - Lucifer whispered- He kidnapped you too and….”he stopped, too scary to hear the rest of the story.  
Chloe seemed to wake up from her block and replied weakly, barely audible” I’ll tell you all the story. But promise me not to take stupid, impulsive action, do you? The department is taking care of my stalker and don’t want you in.”  
“Detective, it is not your stalker and..”  
“And I don’t want all my colleagues know he took me, tortured me and almost rape and kill me, ok?” Chloe anger and fear filled the air between them, Lucifer heart close to stop beating, air no longer filling his lungs. breath.  
For the first time, he was realizing why she had kept him out. And wished he had not insisted so much.  
The LUX was finally in their view and he could hear Chloe release her breath.  
In the end, she felt safe in his house.


	4. A new beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the finale comes.  
> I have enjoyed writing this short story.  
> Hope you have enjoyed you too.  
> As usual, if you wan to comment os gave sme suggestions, I'll be very pelased to here

The lift doors opened with the usual soft ring bell, but Chloe did not move into the penthouse.  
“What’s wrong, detective? Nobody is here-but Lucifer immediately realized that his brother and John Decker maybe were still there-Ok, just to make you sure, I’ll check around, ok? “  
Chloe nodded silently, still standing close to the lift, ready to run away in case of need.  
Lucifer turned his back to her, unable to see her so scary and worried and looked for his potential guests, but nobody was in there.  
“Detective, it’s fine, you can come in” he started moving to the lift, but she was not there any longer.  
He panicked: “Detective? Detective? Chloe?”   
She did not reply.  
Lucifer moved from the lift back to the living room, empty and dark: no detective anywhere  
Then, he entered in his bedroom and saw her collapsed on his bed, lying on her right side, both arms abandoned in front of her, her legs bent a little bit.  
He stepped closer, taking her boot off and arranged her to be more comfortable.  
Chloe did not wake up- she for sure did not sleep at all for days-but murmured something.  
“Chloe, darling, I have not heard you-he whispered, sitting at her side and moving his fingers on her forehead, gently and softly”.  
“Why did you leave me alone-Chloe repeated-why did you abandon me? What did you think?” she mourned  
Lucifer froze: she was blaming and accusing him now that her barriers were taken away by her sleeping status.  
He swallowed and bent over her: “Chloe, I’m sorry, I had to, but I can’t explain, trust I can’t”  
He stopped, too moved to go on when Chloe started crying, her tears running from her eyes to her face and then to the black silk sheet, forming a dark stain becoming bigger and bigger.  
Lucifer couldn’t stop himself to lift her close to his chest and hug her, slowly rolling from one side to the other, trying to sooth her.  
She crossed her arms across his back, pushing her face into his neck: “Why did you left me alone? Why did you die so early dad? Didn’t you love me? What I have done?”  
Lucifer stopped for a second: Chloe was talking to her father. The first man who had abandoned her. Then the Detective Douche. And he completed the activity. “Brilliant Lucifer. Well done. The right person to take care of her.” He told himself off.  
Chloe fell silent and he put her gently down, head on his pillow and sheets over her shoulders.  
“Try to sleep, Chloe. You don’t deserve anything of this. You don’t deserve anybody of us”  
He kissed her hair, letting his hand resting on her. Chloe grabbed it firmly “Don’t go away another time. What I must do to let you stay? I’ll give 1 year of my life to keep you with me just for a minute. Is 1 year enough? I can pay 10 year to hug you just for a single minute”  
Lucifer couldn’t say anything: Chloe pain was so vivid to stab him to death.   
He had never seen her so vulnerable, all her shields gone, all her feelings so clearly expressed.   
She was keeping everything under controlled that all the people around her looked at the strong, maybe cold Detective Decker, taking for granting her professional attitude, her being resilient, her reasonable actions and completely skipping her pain, her real feelings, her needs, her fears.  
“Lucifer-Michael’s voice surprised him-Lucifer, come with me. Leave her for a while”  
Lucifer shook his head: “I can’t leave her alone just one”  
“I have told you to leave her. I don’t mean to leave her alone. There is someone else who needs to be sit in your place”  
Lucifer raised his eyes and saw John Decker coming closer.  
“What on Earth are you doing, Mike? You told me….”  
“I know what I have told. But it doesn’t mean that sometimes I break the rules. You are not the only rebel angel, bro.”  
Lucifer still hesitated, but when John Decker joined them, the look he gave to his daughter was so intense that Lucifer couldn’t do anything else that leaving. He stood up, his gaze never letting Chloe, so hi didn’t realize John had put one hand on his shoulder, grabbing him. Their eyes met and were glimmering with tears.  
“Take care of her- Decker said- and don’t screw up again. Or I’ll kick you ass, I swear”.  
“Yes sir, sure” He nodded and left the room, with Michael behind him  
Before closing the door, they turned back to see John Decker sitting on the bed, hugging in his lap her daughter as was will still a child, arms crossed to each other, heads close and words whispered only between the 2 of them.  
“Human beings- Michael said-so fragile, so imperfect, so weak. And so incredibly full of surprises.  
Paying with her life…”  
Lucifer looked at his brother terrified:” you really want her life?”  
“No Luci, she has not made a deal with me. Or with you. She has just talked to her father. And of course, he doesn’t want it.”  
Michael swallowed, moved.   
“A drink bro? -Lucifer handed out a glass of whiskey  
“Yes, I need it”  
They went out on the balcony: it was raining, with the city in darkness  
“Black-out- said Lucifer-strange situation”  
“Also Father is moved by the Deckers. It is his way to show it.”  
“Do you really think of it”  
“Does it really matter?  
Lucifer raised his glass: “Fuck it. No, indeed”

 

The rain was pouring down, dancing on the ceiling and the windows, relaxing nerves and souls.  
Lucifer rolled in his bed, stretching his arm out to touch his detective. But the bed was empty.  
Immediately awake, he jumped on his foot and left the room.  
The black-out was still on, but lights came from the living room: Chloe had fired many candles, found no one could tell where and had put them on the floor.  
He found her sitting in front of the balcony, wearing one of his silk pajamas.  
He sat down close to her, without a word, too scary of her reactions.  
She did not move, but handed her mobile out to him.  
Lucifer could read the text: “We got him. It is over”  
Chloe breathed deeply: “He was a member of the crew I had worked for a while, before Hot Tub High School.  
He was a shy guy, a little bit weird, the other ones avoided him, and I felt sad for his. So I started to have a coffee with him in the morning, asking for some suggestions.. I couldn’t imagine he was mentally ill.  
When he got me, I really thought it was the end.  
He took me for 10 days, without food and water. He just gave me pills to let me sleep and some drugs to make me weak. He also tortured me -Lucifer shivered-when they rescued me I was covered in cuts and bruised and burns.  
The last day, I felt something was going different- And wrong.  
He tried to..to rape me, but I managed to free me and I threw the boiling water he used to torture his victim on him. This is the reason why is face is a mess.  
My father found me some hours later.  
I was so broken that it took me almost an year to fully recover. I’m not pretty sure to have done it completely. Maybe one of reason why I became a cop is to protect people from monsters like him. And to make myself feel better.”  
“And how do you feel, Detective?”  
“I don’t know. I just would like to close my eyes and sleep without nightmares.  
Wake up in the morning and drive Trixie to school, being home when she comes back.  
Going out for shopping with my friends. Or just relax, having a drink and a dinner out, without checking my mobile constantly.  
Not being so defensive and so..alone”  
She paused, breathing deeply again and then stood up: “I can go home, now. Danger is over and I have interfered with your business too much.  
Thank you for everything Lucifer. See you tomorrow”  
Lucifer looked at her, seeing her defensive walls rebuilt around, feeling she was moving a little bit further from him.  
“Take care of her-John’s words in his mind.  
He grabbed her hand letting her turning back  
“Stay here. Please, Stay here..with me” He asked gently  
“Why? Are you scared of the dark?”   
He smiled: “Maybe. I’m scared of the dark that seems to eat and swallow us after…after I was back form Vegas- Chloe trembled in his hand-I’m scared you don’t trust me any longer. I felt abandoned when I realized you had involved you friends, your tribe. But not me. I was jealous and angry and disappointed and so alone. Maybe you will forgive me one day or maybe not. But please, give me a second chance to trust me.”  
Chloe looked at him “I have to think of it”  
Lucifer pulled her hand enough to let her loose her balance and have her on the floor close to him  
“While are you thinking of it, can you consider to spend the rest of the night here with me?”  
“Always sure of your charm and the spell you can catch on the other” She was half-smiling, that was good, very good  
“A drink, detective?”  
She didn’t reply so Lucifer moved his hand over her: “Are you fine?”  
“Yes, I think so. Just…I have just realized that I have dreamt about my father tonight. That’s strange: I barely dream of him”.  
“Was it a good dream?”  
“I think so. I feel restored”   
“See? You must spend your night here with me.”  
“Pour down the drink, Mr Morningstar. And play something for me.”  
Lucifer smiled: he didn’t know it is was a new beginning and where they were supposed to go. But it was enough.  
He sat down at his piano, Chloe close to him.  
Outside the penthouse, an angel and a dead human being enjoyed the view of them as long as possible.  
Then a thunder made them raised their heads towards the sky.  
“Right father. It’s time to go”  
John gave a final look to Chloe “You’ll be my little monkey forever. Never forget”  
And they left.


End file.
